


sentimental

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 20:08:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21814468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: He looks at Jaehyun's door. Why hasn't he come outside to say hi or to invite Taeyong into his room to hang out like he usually does? Taeyong tried not to get too upset about it. He's probably busy, give him some space, he thinks to himself. Taeyong just walks into Johnny's room, the gift still in his hands.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Lee Taeyong
Kudos: 40





	sentimental

"Get ready, we're heading to Johnny's birthday party soon." Taeyong's dad says, through his door. Taeyong quickly gets up from his bed, thinking of Jung Jaehyun. Jaehyun was Johnny's best friend and he thinks Jaehyun began to live with his cousin, Johnny.

He tugs a black Balenciaga t-shirt over his head and fits into some dark blue jeans. Taeyong then slips on some leather ankle boots and takes the wrapped gift sitting on his nightstand. Hopefully Johnny will like it. He got him a waterproof camera case because Johnny was interested in photography.

Taeyong walks into the living room seeing his father waiting on the couch. "Oh good you're ready. Let's go."

They finally arrive at their house. He knocks on the door being greeted by Johnny's mother. Taeyong walks inside of the house, sitting on the living room couch.

"Taeyong hyung!" Mark comes running up to him, another boy trailing behind him. "Hi Mark, who's your friend?" He asked looking at the boy beside Mark. "Oh, this is Donghyuck! Donghyuck say hi!" Mark said tugging at the boy's sleeve. "H-Hi." Donghyuck said shyly. Taeyong ruffles his hair.

"I don't bite, I promise." Donghyuck smiled, a small giggle escaping his lips. "Okay, you two I'm going to see Johnny." He says, beginning to get up, but Mark had other plans. "No, you can't leave. You're my best friend." Mark pouted. "Aw, I promise it will be quick, okay?" Mark only nodded as they began to converse as Taeyong leaves to go up the stairs.

He looks at Jaehyun's door. Why hasn't he come outside to say hi or to invite Taeyong into his room to hang out like he usually does? Taeyong tried not to get too upset about it. He's probably busy, give him some space, he thinks to himself. Taeyong just walks into Johnny's room, the gift still in his hands.

Johnny looked up from his book, putting it down to get up and hug Taeyong. "Yay, you came and you have a gift, too." He said, cheerfully taking the small box from his hands. "Can I open it?" Johnny asked, dragging him to sit on his bed. Taeyong laughed at his rather dumb question.

"Of course, silly. It's your gift after all." Johnny's eyes light up in excitement as he carefully unwraps the gift. "Oh my god! How did you know I wanted this? This must've been expensive! I owe you." The shorter giggled at Johnny's kindness.

"I may or may not have seen you eyeing it when we were at the mall the other day and no it's your birthday you don't owe me." Johnny just smiled, hugging Taeyong tightly. "Fine then. I'll just have to give you a gift twice as better than the one you bought me for my birthday."

The taller continued, "But really thank you. You're the best cousin in the world, seriously." "You are very welcome. I have to go now, little Mark is waiting for me." Taeyong says, making his way to the door. "Aw, okay. Have fun, I love you!" He said lying back down on his bed.

"Love you, too."

"Let's go inside the guest bedroom upstairs." Taeyong says, grabbing both of the boys' hands. By now, Donghyuck was already comfortable around the oldest. They all walked into the guest bedroom that was basically Taeyong's second room. "Can we color, Taeyong hyung?" Donghyuck asked. "Of course we can."

He opened the closet grabbing the coloring book he kept for when him and Mark would want to color. Taeyong put a thick coloring book and a box of crayons on the bed. "Find a page you two like and you can color it. I'll be back, okay?"

Hours passed and Jaehyun still hasn't tried to talk to him. He came out of his room a couple of times and he would just look down at the living room or look into the room Taeyong and the boys were in. He would pretend that he didn't notice Jaehyun. Hoping he would at least approach him and ask how he was doing.

Taeyong noticed someone else coming out of his room. She had long, brown hair and was sporting a very short dress. He almost wanted to cry when he saw the hickies on her neck. Taeyong refrained himself from doing so by bringing his attention back to Mark and Donghyuck.

Soon, people began leaving the party. Taeyong's dad came into the guest room. "Do you want to stay here or come home with me?" He asked, yawning. "I'll stay here, good night Dad." He waved goodbye as he left the room. Taeyong smiled at the two boys that fell asleep on each other.

It was getting late so he decided he would ask Johnny's mom to drop him off since he didn't really feel like sleeping here anymore. Taeyong decides he'll say bye to Jaehyun before he leaves even though they haven't spoken to each other this whole evening.

"Goodbye, Jaehyun. Sleep well." He said softly through the door and just as he was about to leave he felt somebody grab his wrist and slam his back against a door. "Where do you think you're going?" Jaehyun whispered in Taeyong's ear.

He whimpered at the sound of his voice. "Home." Taeyong said coldly, not wanting to look at Jaehyun. "What's wrong, baby?" He asked making the shorter look up at him. "You didn't even come outside to say hi to me and then I see some slut come out of your room, her neck covered in hickies." He said, tears brimming his eyes.

"Oh her?" Taeyong just nodded. "She's just some girl that wanted my attention and sex, but I want you, not her. Never her." Jaehyun said, kissing the smaller's neck. "And those hickies? Definitely not mine. I only want to litter your neck with my hickies." The older moaned as he left love bites on his neck.

Taeyong just wrapped his arms around his neck as Jaehyun wrapped his around his waist. He then connected their lips, licking Taeyong's bottom lip, asking for entrance. He opened his mouth slightly. A moan escaping his lips as the younger explored his wet cavern. They pulled away, their lungs begging for air.

He pushed Taeyong onto his bed and pulled off his t-shirt. "Fuck baby, you're so beautiful." Jaehyun said, kissing down the older's body until he reached his jeans, unbuttoning them and discarding them along with his boxers. The taller began to make love bites on his inner thighs.

He then discarded his own clothing and grabbed some lube putting it on three of his fingers. The younger inserted one finger inside of the older, pushing in and out slowly. Tears fell out of the shorter's eyes from the pain, but Jaehyun was very gentle.

The pain soon became pleasure. "M-More, please!" The smaller begged as Jaehyun inserted another digit, now scissoring him. Taeyong moaned. "J-Jaehyun, I-I think I'm ready." He said, looking up at the younger. "Okay princess." The taller said, grabbing Taeyong's hand and leaning down to whisper, "This will hurt a bit, okay?" in his ear.

Taeyong just nodded. Jaehyun slowly entered him as tears fell down his cheeks. He gave the smaller some time to adjust. After a few moments Taeyong wrapped his arms around the taller's neck as a signal to start moving. "A-Ah, fuck, Jaehyun faster!" The older panted.

Jaehyun leaned down to give Taeyong a sloppy kiss. A string of curses left the smaller's mouth as Jaehyun hit his prostate. "S-Shit Jaehyun, do that again." Taeyong said, letting out a shaky breath. The taller then thrust harder into the older, hitting his prostate again. Taeyong cried out in pleasure.

He felt his stomach tighten and his cock twitch. "I-I'm gonna come!" The smaller screamed as Jaehyun was thrusting into Taeyong at a very fast pace. "Come with me, baby." The taller groaned. The older came, screaming Jaehyun's name. He sees white stars as sticky liquid leaks out of his dick onto his stomach.

Taeyong felt Jaehyun's come fill him up. The younger slowly pulled out, stroking the smaller's cheek lovingly. After they cleaned themselves up they both cuddled on his bed. "I love you, Taeyong." The taller said, pecking the older's lips. "I love you too, Jaehyun." He pulled their bodies closer and the older just buried his head into Jaehyun's chest.

Taeyong smiled before he began to drift off.

**Author's Note:**

> heyo leave sum kudos if u liked it


End file.
